I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building constructions and, more particularly, to a residential building construction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The cost of residential buildings and specifically single dwelling detached homes has increased dramatically in recent times due to a number of different factors, including increased material costs, labor costs and the like. The overall cost of homes has been further increased by prolonged high interest rates which in turn result in high mortgage rates. Consequently, the previously known conventional single dwelling detached homes has become prohibitly expensive for many, if not most, families.
One reason for the high cost of single family detached homes is that the previously known home construction have made only inefficient utilization of the available floor space for the home. In particular, the previously known homes have not made efficient use of the attic space of the home, i.e., the space between the home roof and the ceiling of the top floor of the home.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known home construction is that all of the building walls, both exterior and interior, are conventionally constructed and then erected at the building site and with little or no prefabrication of the building structure. Such complete construction of the home at the building site, however, is not only expensive in labor costs since the construction is much more time-consuming than it would be with prefabricated portions of the home, but is also dependent upon external factors, such as the weather.
Home designs are available which provide a more efficient use of the available floor space but many home purchasers are reluctant by human nature to purchase contemporary or unfamiliar home designs. For this reason, builders have continued to erect homes of conventional design despite their inefficient use of the floor space, inefficient construction and resulting high cost.